lets_mock_electionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Trees Warmer
Trees Warmer was one of the first people to join LTE, joining on April 3rd, 2018. He participated in the Constitutional Convention, and is a framer. He ran for congress during the first elections in April 2018, but lost to Bean and Cameron, placing third. He would go on to run a more active campaign in May, and finish first place in the Democratic Primaries and the General Election. He would lose again in June, declining to actively campaign. He would leave during the summer, and return in September. He was speculated as a possible VP pick for Quentin in the October 2018 Presidential Election, but would be passed up. He would register to run for congress in November for the first time since June, but would lose again to Jason. He would choose not to run for congress in December. In December, he chose to not seek any office. In the January 2019 general election, he would win a seat in the NE regional house. He would run for congress in January 2019 in a special election against Herrzog, and would win his seat back. Due to this victory, he would only hold the NE delegate seat for 1 day. He has continued to win reelection. He started a short-lived presidential campaign for the April 2019 in March, but dropped out to focus on his congressional career. On April 13th, 2019, he endorsed Cybernetic for President. He won again in April, but was nominated for Deputy Attorney General by President Cybernetic. He resigned his House seat to become Deputy Attorney General. On May 8th, 2019, he announced his campaign for NE Senate. Polling showed him at a slight lead over his challengers, Amp and Xibei. He decided to drop out and encourage the democrats to unify behind Amp because Amp threatened to run as an independent if he didn't get the nomination. Trees Warmer went on to run for the house again in NE-02, and won the primary with 60% of the vote on May 14th, 2019. He would go on to narrowly edge out a victory in the general election. He was voted as House Democratic Whip Whip by the CDC 7-4 on May 21st, 2019, and was inaugurated on May 22nd, 2019. He served as House Majority Whip for one day, until the republicans managed to gain the caucus majority by making Rep. Zeboss and Rep. Jarj caucus with them, making Trees the Minority Whip. He again won reelection in June and was favored to win a Senate seat, but ended up again not running due to him not going to be able to run for reelection a couple days later due to a trip and inability to campaign at all. He registered to run for reelection in July, but was not able to campaign and lost the primary. When he returned from his trip, he saw that he lost reelection. He publicly expressed that he didn't want to return for the house. Senator Haist (I-NE) left the server a few days later and it triggered a special election. Trees faced Whale in a primary on August 15th and emerged victorious, and is the Democratic Nominee for the election. He will faced Centauri on the 17th, and lost a narrow election. He would go on to run for Senate again in September, beating Foxy and Bill in the democratic primary. He went on to lose a very narrow election by 1 vote against the Republican nominee, Adam. Electoral History (Trees Warmer did not face a primary challenger in the April 2018 elections) *(Trees Warmer did not actively campaign in the June 2018 Democratic Primaries) *(Trees Warmer would go on to become the replacement nominee for Moss in NE-02 despite losing his primary, because Moss was nominated for Vice President) (Trees Warmer did not face a primary challenge in the March 2019 Elections) Trees Warmer did not campaign at all during the July Elections. Category:May 2018 Representative Category:January 2019 Representative Category:February 2019 Representative Category:March 2019 Representative